


Too Much Subterfuge

by SightlessBird (22SightlessBird)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A story mainly about adventure and friendship but hey, F/M, Gen, My first story so this is probably stupid, Other, may add more tags, romance is nice, wow I can't shut up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:51:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5242223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/22SightlessBird/pseuds/SightlessBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Magdalena finds herself in a land filled with monsters, the pressure starts to pile as she and her trusty companion are thrust into adventures, solving one problem at a time to make this world, the world of monsters, a better place. Friendships are formed, mysteries solved, and love is found, but there are also things better left to the unknown. In the end who is truly friend or foe? A nasty game is being played, and no one will be free of scars by the end of this possibly tragic tale.</p>
<p>Based on the pacifist route. Be warned of violence and sensitive subjects as well as language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bye Bye Sad Bird

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, glad you're here! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Rest of notes are down below.

 

 

_“Mag-ah-bear! How ya doing?! Oh, don’t worry about us, haha it only hurts a little. Say…are you okay? You always try too hard and trip over yourself. If you keep this up you’ll…”_

 

Eyes flash open, pupils dilating, the girl found herself staring up into an endless ceiling, a hole shaped as a mouth could be seen above. Mind numb, she merely stared up into the gaping hole, not moving an inch. Slowly, her brain began to work and she began to notice her surroundings. She was on something soft, yellow petals of sorts taunting her side vision. She felt…no pain but slowly she realized she felt pretty dang miserable. Finally thoughts began to form in her head. Where…was she and how did she get here? The girl entertained the thought that maybe she fell from that hole. Not a likely possibility since she’d probably die from the fall but hey, they say to use your imagination. As she stared above, her eyes half-closed and lips turned into a frown, still a bit in the clouds, a sudden noise was heard. Before she could react, there was suddenly a face above her, peering down at her with a friendly smile, eyes wide in almost an innocent manner. Naturally, the girl screamed, causing the other individual to chuckle. “Same as fucking always.”

 

With reflexes she didn’t know she had, the girl pushed her upper body up, almost colliding heads with the other before she started pushing away from them, panic filling her. They suddenly looked slightly concern. “Hey Mag, are you okay?” The voice, his voice, snapped her out of her panic and she found herself finding the strength to get up. Recognition began to fill her from head to toe and suddenly before she could control herself, she snapped, “I keep telling you, call me Magdalena!” Seeing her spirit, the male began to laugh heartily.

 

Not believing her close friend was here in this strange place with her, Magdalena noticed his features, as if she was worried he was different. Tall and lean, he was a strange-looking boy, by that she meant his hair was freaking white. Semi-long with slight curls on the sides, bangs covering half of his right eye. Speaking of his eyes they were his most interesting features, they always amazed her. His right eye was an ice blue with the pupil in the shape of a slit, reminding one of a feral animal, while his left eye was practically a kaleidoscope of colors, reflecting the rainbow. Truly he looked like an anime character. Magdalena made a mental note that he was wearing black with a white coat that had bells on each side of the collar that did not rang, the sleeves of the outfit too long and hiding his hands as well. She didn’t remember ever seeing him in that outfit before.

 

Sudden fingers snapping in front of her caused Magdalena to jump and snap back into reality. Geez he had no respect for space. He smiled at her in a lax manner before speaking, “You were out for a while like fucking knocked out. I was wondering if you were ever gonna wake up.” He said, his crude language causing her to sigh. It was then that she remembered their predicament and she couldn’t help but letting out a short scream and holding her head as if she was trying to imitate The Scream by Edvard Munch. Her friend laughed at the reaction, causing Magdalena to feel a flare of anger. “This isn’t funny! Where the heck are we?!” She demanded to know, clenching her fist to try and stop herself from shaking, trying not to fall into complete panic. She wasn’t the bravest thing after all. The man was not fazed at all by her reaction and merely shrugged, remaining collected as always. Putting his hands behind his back, he closed his rainbow eye and hummed thoughtfully.

 

Suddenly she knew what he was going to do but before she could protest he started to walk away. “Might as well check out the place, better than just standing around.” He called without looking back at her, a smug smile on his face, he knew she would follow. Magdalena cursed under her breath, gulped, then quickly caught up with him, making sure to stay close.

 

Their location, it seemed to have seen better days. The walls were filled with cracks, old ruins scattering around as they moved forward. It was also extremely dark but Magdalena managed to keep her friend’s white jacket in sight. Now and then a noise would be heard, just the skittering of possible small rodents or loose gravel falling from the ceilings. Yet every time it caused Magdalena to gasp and suddenly attach herself to her friend like the most freaked out leech to have ever existed. He would just respond with laughter, the asshole.

 

* * *

 

Time blended in, she had no idea how long they had been walking to their no-particular destination. And Magdalena was beginning to reach her limit. Where they stuck here? She didn’t want to be stuck in a creepy place like this. No! She wasn’t a crybaby but there was something in her eyes…She couldn’t help but let out a loud sniff, her friend sighing and turning to look at her before his odd eyes went wide with surprise. At first Magdalena thought he was staring at her because she was about to perform waterworks, but instead she realized he was looking past her. Feeling a sense of dread, she slowly turned around to see, oddly enough, a golden flower behind her with the most derpyest face. It had a face, but it was kind of cute... “Howdy! You two must be new here~” the flower spoke in such an innocent voice, sounding like it may perhaps be male. She suddenly didn’t care if it was cute, this was an abomination. Since when did flowers have faces and talked? For the millionth time today, Magdalena screamed and with those reflexives, moved and hid behind her friend who looked fascinated. Finding just a little courage, she poked her head out to observe the strange plant. Though the flower did his best to keep a sweet appearance, he seemed greatly amused by her fear. In fact, he almost looked coy for a second. She almost thought she imagined it. Her friend took this one step at a time. “Hey there bud. We’re a bit lost, can you help us out?” He asked as if having conversations with flowers were normal. The flower giggled. “I’m Flowey, Flowey the flower! Don’t be scared, being lost is never fun. You got to know a couple of things first about here before I can help you though.” He said with a wink and something about this situation sent chills up Magdalena’s spine. She had a bad feeling, as usual.

 

Suddenly Flowey gave the two an interesting look, seeming surprised by something. “You two sure have interesting soul colors. Oh, now anyways, in this world you have to know something very important…” He said and looked down so it was impossible to see his expression. Magdalena was confused, souls? But with his last sentence she didn’t like where it was going, and she caught her friend tensing up. That wasn’t a good sigh. Flowey then lifted his head, and her blood went cold. His face suddenly looked demonic and creepy beyond belief. True nightmare fuel. Magdalena felt like a dear in the headlights, not being able to tear her eyes away from the frightening creature. When Flowey spoke again, his voice was far different, twisted. **“In this world…it’s kill or be killed.”** He said and suddenly laughed, the noise deformed and filling the young girl’s ears with a horror that made her mind go blank. Suddenly, strange bright lights that could remind one of pellets surrounded the two humans and she heard her friend mummer something under his breath before grabbing her arm. The lights continued to get closer and she was pretty sure they weren’t friendly.

 

Tears filling her eyes, Magdalena closed them, awaiting to see what would happen. It was then that a strange warmth could be felt. Slowly, she opened her eyes and saw a small circle of embers surrounding them, colliding with the lights until they dissipated along with the licks of flames. Flowey looked surprised, “What…” he said but then suddenly a strange furry white creature with horns and long droopy ears landed in front of Magdalena and her friend, causing dust from the ground to spread. Looking serious, the strange goat-like creature stretched out a hand and took a step forward, causing a large flaming ball to appear in front of her hand. Before Flowey could defend himself or react, the flaming ball collided into him, causing him to let out an odd noise. It was strange as the plant did not catch on fire, the flames disappearing after making contact. Flowey then glared and before anyone could react, dug his way underground as if he was a mole rat. So weird.

 

Stunned, Magdalena stared ahead with her jaw dropped while her friend cheered hardily, happy about their rescue. It was then at this moment that Magdalena decided this was far too much stimulation, and thus the girl suddenly dropped to her knees and fainted, she could her the goat creature’s voice but could not make out the words before darkness swallowed her. No dreams haunted her this time.


	2. Giving Up Is The Hardest Thing To Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magdalena ain't taking this crap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp here is chapter two. This is more of an info chapter than anything else but it's needed.

 

 

_“Hey, you can’t let go! Why do you always give up on the things you love? Does…that mean you’ll do the same to me as well?”_

 

Slowly, Magdalena began to regain consciousness, the sound of muffled voices filling her ears until they finally started to make sense. “Oh don’t worry, she does this often.” Quickly she felt a stab of irritation as she recognized that voice. “Are you sure?” Another voice responded that was not familiar. Feeling a sense of dread, she opened her eyes to see her friend once again looking down at her, this time a weird goat-like creature was accompanying him in the action. Naturally, Magdalena screamed, scooted back once again for the second time today, and then quickly stood on her feet. She then wasted no time running behind her friend even though he was somewhat close to the strange creature…or more like a monster. Staring at the goat monster with wary eyes, they surprised Magdalena by giving her a kind smile that was filled with a longing warmth. “Do not be afraid. I, Toriel, am not a foe.” The feminine voice said making Magdalena identify her as female, the monster did, after all, almost have a motherly aura surrounding her. Still not trusting her in the slightest though, Magdalena gripped her friend’s shoulders tightly. He then proceeded to pat her back in a friendly manner. “Don’t worry the fuck out. She’s definitely a badass friend.” He reassured her, Magdalena noticed Toriel practically choking from her friend’s word choice. She didn’t blame her and suddenly felt a kinship with her. The kinship of having to deal with a shit-talker.

 

Trying to move things along, Toriel spoke again. “I often patrol around here to see if anyone has fallen. I am glad I reached you two just in time.” She said and Magdalena didn’t want to admit it, but she could sense the sincerity in her voice. Being predigest though, she still did not move from her spot. This was a freaking monster after all that could apparently control fire. Toriel was patient. “Do you mind if you give me your names?” She asked gently. In a flash, her friend stuck out his hand for the monster to shake, which she did. It was then that Magdalena realized…she did not remember her friend’s name. What the hell? She felt like she’s known him forever so why couldn’t she remember that name. Well Toriel did mention something about falling. It’s a stretch but maybe she did actually fall and hit her head. Brain damage, that was all she needed.

 

Her friend then spoke, grabbing her attention. “The name is Thomas. A damn pleasure to meet you!” Thomas said and flashed such a sweet smile that it seemed Toriel just couldn’t muster up the strength to ask him to stop with the crude language. He then looked behind at Magdalena. “And this here is Mag!” He said with a snicker, causing that hidden temper to rise within her again. Not thinking straight, she walked out from behind Thomas and stretched out her hand just like he had done. “T-the name is actually Magdalena…” She stuttered a little, her voice low while she couldn’t afford to make eye-contact. If it was possible, Toriel’s smile grew sweeter and she gently shook her trembling hand. “I am happy to meet the both of you.” She said and before Magdalena knew it, she gave the goat monster a shy smile. Wait was she already accepting this? Maybe it was all a dream. Magdalena began pinching and pulling her cheek like she was possessed. The other two stared at her for a second before they looked at each other. “So…can you help us out? We have no idea where we are or what is happening.” Thomas said to her, scratching the back of his head. Toriel nodded in response, “Of course I will assist you two. Follow me and I will begin to explain.”

 

After some words of encouragement and reassurance, Magdalena accepted the fact that she wasn’t getting out of here anytime soon and reluctantly followed her companions, having nothing else better to do. She did not want to be alone here; what if there were more evil talking flowers? As she followed them Toriel began to explain their situation. You two have wound up underground. This is where monsters live, trapped underground after having been forced here long ago due to war and misunderstandings. The location we’re in now, these ruins…were we basically originally started. Now most monsters have left to establish what they can in the rest of the underground.” After finishing her words, Magdalena felt like she wanted to vomit. That was a lot to take in. So she was a monster, and they were stuck underground…with a lot of them?! Oh great, she was gonna die. Thomas, however, did not look ruffled up in the slightest, he just seemed curious and nodded thoughtfully.

 

A momentary silence hung over them and the three of them passed by a mysterious puddle. Magdalena glanced down at it, taking in her reflection. She was short as always, being five feet was not easy. Her long blonde hair that went to her waist was messy and she desperately wanted to brush it. As always, her oddest feature, just like Thomas, was her eyes. Her right one was just a normal blue eye while her left one was an ice blue with the pupil looking feral, just like Thomas’s. The incomplete heterochromia they both shared made them an interesting pair. Magdalena also noted that she was wearing an outfit she did not remember having before. A white dress with white stockings on her feet, the bells around her neck and on her sleeves did not rang, and aside from a little black spotting the outfit, what stood out the most was a silver symbol of sorts on her dress’s chest. Now she suddenly felt like an anime character too.

 

“That flower was talking about souls…do you know what he meant by that?” Thomas suddenly asked, causing Magdalena to give him a puzzled look. Did that really matter? She was pretty sure that flower had just been crazy and speaking gibberish. Toriel looked tense for a moment before she answered his question. “Monsters can see the souls of others. Your soul is very important and can be directly attacked by monsters. However, now that you are surrounded by monster magic, you should be able to see your soul with a bit of practice on focusing. Magic is something produced by all monsters. Many have unique and special abilities. Some monsters… may be confused and want to hurt your soul, but if you interact with them and show your sincerity, then violence can be avoided.” Once again Magdalena felt like she was gonna vomit, that was also a lot to take in. But the bottom line was that she could get hurt here, and that freaked her out. Seeing her panic expression, Toriel suddenly slowed down her walk to pet her head. At first Magdalena flinched but then she remained still, wary, but still. She didn’t know why, but Toriel’s actions suddenly made her feel a little braver. “Do not worry small one, I will protect both of you.” She promised and for some odd reason Magdalena almost believed in her. Thomas on the other hand, looked excited. “We can see our souls?! Teach me; teach the hell out of me!” He exclaimed and Toriel laughed at his enthusiasm. “In time tall one, in time.” She promised and it was then that the three suddenly arrived at a door with mysterious switches on the side of the walls. Curious, the two humans wanted to pull the switches for the hell of it, but Toriel moved before they could react, pulling the switches in a strange order that Magdalena’s eyes could not follow, and the door then opened slowly. “In these ruins, you will encounter many puzzles such as this one. Please be ready to get use to the sight of them. I will teach you how to deal with each one.” Toriel said and continued to walk forward. Puzzles? Magdalena hated puzzles and she couldn’t help but to groan. This day was not going well. Thomas on the other hand, liked puzzles, and he seemed to be happy with her words.

 

As they walked on, suddenly several creatures got in their way. They were round, the whole bodies of each of them practically taken up by one giant eyeball. They looked especially nervous upon noticing Toriel. “Don’t pick on us…” One of them spoke in a slow and agonizing voice that sent shivers up her spine. Magdalena didn’t feel brave anymore. Thomas crouched down and Toriel watched curiously, ready to make a move if anything happened. With another sweet smile, Thomas spoke to the group. “Don’t worry. We won’t pick on you. We’re just passing by.” He said and the monsters looked relived and kept moving towards wherever their destination was.

 

The sudden sound of loud foot-steps shrinking in the distance then caused Thomas to turn around to see Magdalena was out of here, running back the way they came, freaked out by the new monsters apparently. She was outta here, not ready to deal with this crap. This was not a fun time. Toriel looked worried while Thomas got up and ran after Magdalena. “Wait Mag, you’re going backwards, run forwards instead!” He called after her while flailing his arms and Toriel couldn’t help but let out a little chuckle. Truly these two would be interesting. It was nice to have new life here. She would not let them be killed like the others…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay I uploaded the second chapter. Just so you know, my uploading schedule is entirely random. I got two kudos for chapter one and it filled my heart up. I wasn't even expecting to get even one to be honest. It filled me with the determination to make another chapter already! So I want to thank those who are supporting me and are reading this. I'm so happy! Stay tune for the next chapter where Magdalena judges monster architecture.

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that you will learn the friend's name as well as Magdalena's appearance in the next chapter. Also there are lots of hints to the plot, see if you can figure them out muhaha.  
> Btw if you are really curious, you can view my OC that Magdalena is based off of here http://toyhou.se/70473.magdalena-taken- I designed her myself though her art is by other people, mostly my friends.  
> Ah I feel so nervous. This is my first fanfic so its probably going to be real bad. Please have patience with me. I doubt anyone is going to read this story though. But if you do, please send me encouragement in any form you want, from comments to kudos or maybe just a pm. I easily put myself down but being showered by positive reinforcement will fill me with determination to get this story done! If you mention the story anywhere or do cute art or something then please share it with me, though I doubt this will happen but hey, I can dream. Um thanks for listening to me. Sorry for talking so much and for this poorly-written fanfic. So um yeah, bye and have a wonderful day or night!


End file.
